


The Incident With The Sunscreen

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean tries to help with those hard-to-reach places.





	The Incident With The Sunscreen

In summer, you hated the bunker. It wasn’t without positives - the air conditioning was quite literally magical and there was never any issue with keeping cool. But it was just so… sterile.

No matter how many homey touches you made, the building would always be imposing, like a Batcave with baubles. You wished there were a few more windows to let in natural light, so it didn’t feel so artificial.

Dean woke up on the hottest day of the year so far, the tail end of June, to find you gone. He panicked momentarily, like he always did when he found himself alone; it was natural. For his entire life, he’d had someone in the same room. Being on his own was disconcerting, made him worry about the ones he cared about.

That used to only be Sam.

Now, he worried about you just as much.

Climbing from the bed, he slipped some pants on and located a shirt, heading toward the door. You weren’t in the kitchen, the library, the showers - Dean checked every room before he really started to feel the panic building in his belly.

Sam emerged from his bedroom ten minutes later, when Dean was checking his gun, apparently heading out. “We got a hunt?” he asked, frowning.

“Y/N’s missing.”

The expression on his little brother’s face was twisted with concern. “Missing?”

“She might have just gone into town but she didn’t take her phone. And none of the cars are gone. I’m gonna head out and see if she’s at the store.”

“Dean, she wouldn’t just leave without saying goodbye,” Sam pointed out, padding across the war room, bare feet making a tacky sound on the polished floor. “Have you checked outside?”

Pulling a face, Dean glanced up at the younger man. “Outside?”

Sam smirked a little. “You know, the place with the trees, sky - sunshine? Y/N’s been complaining about being cooped up in here for weeks.”

“I offered for her to join us on that last hunt,” Dean defended.

“She doesn’t want to kill things,” Sam chided, shaking his head. “She wants to relax.” He paused, regarding his brother in amusement. “You know, you could probably do with some down time.” Dean snorted and turned his back.

“I’ll go check outside,” he threw over his shoulder; Sam shook his head again, chuckling as he returned to his room. It was unlikely you’d gone anywhere and Dean would be quick enough to grab him if you had.

Trudging up the stairs, Dean grumbled when he reached the top, finding the door unlocked. A frown creased his brow - he opened the door and peered out, squinting in the bright sunshine. The clearing outside the bunker was filled with sunlight, heat making him start to sweat almost instantly.

You were across from the entrance, laid out on a blanket, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of bootie shorts. Your arms were pillowed under your head as you lay on your front to conceal your bare, sunglasses shielding your eyes. A bottle of sunscreen sat next to you, along with an abandoned bra, shirt, a book and a tall glass of ice water.

Clearly, you hadn’t been out there long.

“Y/N?” Dean called, unsure if you were awake. Your skin was glistening in the light, highlighting the patches where you hadn’t put cream on.

Lifting your head, you smiled, waving him over. “Hey,” you replied as he approached, looking up at him, careful not to lift too far and expose your breasts. “I thought you were gonna sleep in?”

Dean lowered himself onto the floor next to you. “You worried me.”

“How?” you asked, frowning up at him. His eyes dropped to the swell of your breast against the blanket, the hint of flesh already affecting him. “I’m like, twenty feet from the door.”

He could have taken it further, caused an argument about his unrelenting paranoia for your safety, that he’d been scared when he thought you were gone. In all honesty, Dean wasn’t sure if it was because he was frightened you’d get hurt… or that he was just frightened of being alone.

Snagging the bottle of sunscreen, Dean winked. “How about you let me do your back?”

You smiled, lowering yourself back down.

The sunscreen was cool on his skin as he squirted it out of the container. When he spread his fingers over your bare back, you moaned, low and muffled against your arm. “Oh god, you have magic hands,” you murmured, turning your head enough for him to hear you.

Dean smirked, working the lotion into your skin, his fingers skimming down low either side of your breasts, just enough to brush the sensitive spots either side. You sucked in a breath, your ass visibly clenching through the shorts.

“Have I mentioned,” Dean hummed, daring to slide his hands further down your back to the waistband of the tiny pants, “how hot you look?”

“That’s why I’m out here,” you giggled. “It’s too nice a day to waste indoors.”

“Pity,” he replied, “because I can think of a few things I’d like to do on such a nice day that definitely require being indoors.” Your answering laugh was a little disheartening but Dean wasn’t about to give up.

You rolled, covering your boobs with one arm, although that didn’t stop Dean looking. “You really wanna spend all day inside when it’s so nice out here? Don’t you ever just wanna… turn off from the world and read a book?”

“I read plenty of books,” he defended.

“Lore books,” you retorted.

Dean shrugged, sitting back and wiping his hands on his jeans. It was hot enough, even at the early hour, for sweat to start making his shirt stick to his skin. You swept your gaze over him, appreciation starting a low buzz in your belly.

“Why don’t you take off the shirt,” you purred, scooting back a bit, “come lay down with me, and I’ll put sunscreen on you?” He was hesitant, visibly so. Your eyes quickly flicked to the open bunker door, deciding to take the risk to entice him further. Dropping your arm from your breasts triggered an instant response; his pupils dilated, tongue darting out between his sinfully pink lips. “And I don’t have to use my hands.”

“Sam might see,” he murmured, unsure.

“Only if we let him. No one else comes out here, Dean.” You reached down, stroking your hand over the front of his pants. “Come on… live a little.”

He groaned, leaning into you, his body too hot to bear as he pushed you back. Impatiently, you dragged at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against yours. His resistance crumbled and you both rolled, unintentionally crushing the bottle of sunscreen.

It exploded, coating you and him in white sticky fluid. You shrieked as Dean grunted in displeasure, his shirt saturated with the cream.

“What the hell?”

Sam’s voice made you look up, spotting the younger brother at the door, his eyes locked on your bare, sunscreen-splattered breasts. “Sam!” You slapped your arms over your chest, trying to cover yourself. Your shirt was trapped under Dean’s ass and he was too busy grimacing at the contents of the sunscreen bottle that had covered his tee.

Grabbing for your clothing, you accidentally dislodged him from his uncertain position - he toppled over, face down, adding to the mess. Covering your mouth with one hand, you held your shirt in the other, concealed your breasts from Sam.

“Guess you found her,” Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m making breakfast.”

You looked around at the disarray, the failure of your plan to get some outside time. Dean didn’t appear to be happy and you pouted, sinking down onto your knees. “This didn’t work out very well,” you muttered unhappily.

“Well,” Dean mumbled, delicately holding his shirt away from his chest and getting to his feet, “it probably could have gone better. But -” He stripped the shirt off, balling it up to wipe away the white residue where it had landed on his skin. “This means we both need showers. And more sunscreen.”

Frowning, you tilted your head to the side. “More sunscreen?”

“Sam said something about relaxing,” he continued, offering you a hand to get up. “And you know, I haven’t been to the beach in a long time.”

Your eyes lit up. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” he grinned, pulling you flush against his body, dipping his head to kiss you. “As long as I get to do some indoor activities later.”


End file.
